


Finally, I'm out of here!

by chinadoll_with_love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Mind Rape, M/M, Realization, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinadoll_with_love/pseuds/chinadoll_with_love
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi needs to rethink everything. So what better place to start than the park he grew up in, a park that happens to be filled with the Tsukishima > The World Dynamic...





	Finally, I'm out of here!

It’s cold.

No, scratch that, it’s moderate- to- cold, a temperature that Yamaguchi hates more than any, too warm to wear a jacket, too cold to wear short sleeves alone.

 

He goes with the jacket anyway, feeling the muggy sensation of sweat build up inside. He is walking along the newly paved road by his house, the white pavement slabs making a nice sound underneath his black knock-off Vans.

 

He walks as per usual, his head down, his eyes watching the pavement for any signs of foreign life. He spots an ant nest right by the corner at the base of the street lamp, the ants spilling out in a frenzy as there is a still burning cigarette, the embers glowing with any gust of wind, directly on top of their nest.

 

Yamaguchi looks up to see the back of a young man ahead of him swinging his arms side to side as he walked, the flash of a white pack of cigarettes in his loose zip-up fleece pocket.

 

_He’s the culprit, the one who stunk up your nest with delicious tar and addiction._

Yamaguchi thinks about the prospect of having ants that are addicted to nicotine, ants that only make their nest near a cigarette and shudders.

 

He turns the corner and starts walking down the quieter road, the one where there are posh houses with large black SUV’s parked outside and circular hedges either side the steps leading up to the front garden and walks even slower down the road, no _close_ , It’s a close because there are no roads leading off from it and at the end there is a generic, a little on the large side park.

He heads down to the end of the close and walks through the park gate, thinking about how many times he and Tsukishima had done just that.

 

_It’s always more cordial to walk alone, though…_

 

Yamaguchi hated himself for having this thought bounce off the walls of the empty room that is his mind, but it was true. Being with Tsukishima was debilitating.

 

_Debilitating._

It had been the first ‘Big Word’ in the line of many that Yamaguchi had had to have Tsukishima explain to him.

‘Debilitating. Losing ability. Becoming exhausted.’

 

The park was basically one large circular green that had an entrance at either end with half of the green being, well grass and the other half being a playground filled with a set of four swings, two jungle gyms, a round-a-bout and a slide.  Surrounding the whole green and play park area there was a concrete path that was full of dog walkers and joggers all crossing each other at various points in the ring.

_That slide…_

Yamaguchi remembered when he got drunk at a party with Tsukki in middle school (Well, Yamaguchi got drunk. Tsukishima doesn’t ever get drunk unless he really wanted to be deleterious to his parents and that was not very often) and Yamaguchi didn’t want to go home so Tsukishima had discarded him on the slide to sleep leaving Yamaguchi only with his large down jacket for protection.  Yamaguchi woke up the next morning to find the jacket covered in bird shit as the slide was under a tree after all.

 

Yamaguchi crossed the grey path, narrowly missing the shoe of a passing jogger as he shuffled past him, panting and sweating into the atmosphere around him and stepped onto the springy green grass.

_That round-a-bout._

Yamaguchi’s eyes watched as two little boys spun on the round-a-bout in the distant play park and he remembered how him and a bunch of other children had gone after elementary school to play in the park one day that Tsukishima had been ill, inviting Yamaguchi along with them. Yamaguchi had had an incredible time, not feeling the need to follow anyone around and even prayed to God that night that Tsukki would be ill tomorrow.

He wasn’t.

 

As he crossed the grass, Yamaguchi took in his environs:

To his right sat a cluster of bags and the middle of them all were two boys about Daichi’s age, one of them sleeping using the bag as a pillow and one of them lying on his front, his phone resting on another of the bags. Behind them were a large group of boys playing soccer, obviously the owners of the many bags that the bag keepers were guarding, not caring about the two they had left behind.

 

_Or maybe it was the bag-keepers that didn’t care about them?_

Yamaguchi told himself to stop being neurotic, coming up with ridiculous proposals and walk faster.

 

He passed a father and his middle school-aged son doing football drill, the boy kicking the ball up higher and higher each time, the father just watching proudly and clapping him along.

 

And…

 

_Woah._

Behind the dad and son was a boy who looked a bit like Ushijima, except this boy was far slimmer and as Yamaguchi drew nearer looked nothing like Ushijima at all. The boy was doing backflips and handstands, his limbs moving in funny ways. At first, Yamaguchi thought he was a bit mad, but as he watched the boy move one, he could see how athletic and incredible he really was, flipping across the grass with ease and then sitting still only to jump straight back up again.

 

Yamaguchi had to force himself to look away head to the play park gate, pushing on it hard and trying not to make eye contact with the two mothers who were sitting on the bench to the right of the gate.

He pushed again but still, it didn’t move.

He tried again and suddenly he remembered it was a pull gate and stepped back, flushing red as the little girl reading “Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince” noticed him and chuckled to herself.

 

The play area was packed.

Yamaguchi had forgotten that today was the day that the local elementary school students broke up for summer and the result was a tsunami of children and mothers (Exclusively mothers) sat on various picnic blankets and benches around the small fenced off area.

 

Compared to the peace of the near-empty green, this was hell.

 

He walked over anyway to the set of four swings, two of which were occupied by two little girls. What first surprised Yamaguchi, although it was a small surprise was the way that one of the little girls, a blonde with her hair in two plaits was standing up on the swing to the far right, not talking and staring straight ahead whilst the second little girl, a small, chubby brunette who was yapping away to the blonde, sat properly on the swing not next to the blonde girl, but the one after that.

 _Sign of respect? Or fear?_ Yamaguchi thought to himself…

 

Yamaguchi sat on the swing on the far left, the metal letting out a hideous noise as he did so causing a nearby dog to bark. The mothers eyed him with suspicion:

_I am the only person over the age of 11 in this park after all…_

He thought but still, he could read the looks of the housewives, ‘You’re not welcome here, our children don’t want to see you here.’

 _Fuck you._ Yamaguchi thought. _I bet you think you are so above me with your children and large houses and SUVs and well-off husbands…_ then, to make himself feel better he thought, _I bet you spend most of your days cleaning or drinking…._

‘Māsa?! Are you listening to me?’

The brunette girl had climbed off the rusted swing next to Yamaguchi, a similar creak sounding and skipped over to the blonde who was now spinning on the swing on her stomach, with dead eyes, blowing the stray bits out of her hair as she spun slowly. The chain above soundlessly twisting with her.

The blonde didn’t even respond, but it was clear to the chubby brunette that she was listening.

‘MĀSA, well, Jakku said that he would trade ALL of his ZD cards for ONE of your GX’s! Isn’t that a great deal Māsa?’

 

‘Hmm.’

The blonde hummed back and continued to spin.

‘Well, I’m going to go talk to him and his gang some more!’ The brunette ran away from the blonde, right under Yamaguchi’s swing.

 

‘Look out!’ 

He moved his legs just in time to see the little girl’s frightened face flash past, narrowly missing his full weight crashing into her.

 

He sighed with relief and trained his eyes over to where she was running to; one of the jungle gyms where a small gang of boys was waving cards around at each other.

 

Yamaguchi watched her head nod up and down up and down as he caught a tiny snippet of the conversation

 

 

‘Bring Māsa here, she’s the main trader.’ One of the boy’s said to the little girl, dismissing her. Instead of talking back to him, she simply saluted and ran back to the swing, carefully avoiding Yamaguchi this time but still in vain. The blonde girl had vanished.

He could practically feel the brunettes worry building up inside of her as she began to shout out ‘MĀSA!’ In a loud, annoying voice.

 

Yamaguchi felt a bitter taste in his mouth. This was a situation he was all too familiar with.

He wished he could tell the small brunette, tell her now to stop being friends with the other girl before it was too late. She was going to mess with her like this her whole life and it was best now for her to find some new friends before she grew into the servant Yamaguchi himself was now.

 

But he didn’t and she ran off looking around the park for her “friend”.

 

Yamaguchi himself looked around, twisting his eyes over every play apparatus in the park but he couldn’t see the two blonde plaits. He twisted around in the swing seat and saw her, high up in the tree behind him, her denim shorts flashing back at him, her unreadable face holding a bored expression, an expression that Yamaguchi had been seeing for years.

 

She saw Yamaguchi’s gaze and winked at him, once before jumping down from the tree and jogging calmly over to where the little boy that had talked down to the stubby girl was.

 

The blush on the little boy’s face was visible even from his position on the swings. The blonde whispered something short into his ear before sliding down the fireman’s pole and walking in long, glamourous strides back to the tree, not looking behind her to see if the boy was following or not, knowing that he would come eventually, even if he did not follow her now.

The boy followed her. _Obviously._ And Yamaguchi stared, unable to tear his eyes away as the pair rounded behind the tree, still in Yamaguchi’s sight, still within Yamaguchi’s earshot.

 

‘I already told Tori, at least one of your GX cards for all of my ZD ones. Final offer, Masa, and it’s a good one too.’ The boy’s voice only faltered slightly.

The girl paused for a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes.

‘Fine. But you have come up and get it.’ She scaled the tree in no time, perching on the branch effortlessly just like she had been a few minutes earlier.

 _Practicing._ Yamaguchi thought. _She had been practicing._

 

‘Come on B-blondie…’ He said the pet name trying to sound tough, but it just came out as shaky and childlike. She sat there amused as he grabbed the first branch and whelped in pain. ‘T-that’s sharp, blondie,’

Tsuk- Masa laughed.

‘I’m sure you can make it, you are a boy, after all, Jakku d-a-r-l-i-n-g!’

Yamaguchi winced. Her laugh was so endearing; so coy on the surface but to an insider like himself, it just sounded mean.

.

 

After a few attempts, he finally made it to the top, shimmying breathlessly into place alongside Masa.

‘Where is it then?’

‘In my pocket.’ She patted her shorts side. ‘But you have to show me all the cards first.

He did think about for a moment, his face screwing up, his eyes narrowed at her, his face still red.

‘Nah. I know your reputation, blondie, show me _your_ card first.’

She patted her pocket straight away as if she had expected this.

‘My hands hurt from climbing, reach in there and get it yourself.’ She whined in a falsetto voice.

_Yep. She was plotting and practicing…_

The boy put his shaking hand into her pocket, his facing going redder still, his arm twitching at the shoulder, his brows knitted-

 

‘WHAT IS THAT!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MASA! I WILL DO ANYTHING!!’

 

Yamaguchi stared in shock as the boy who only seconds early had been Mr. Brave Gand Leader began to cry, clutching his hand like he had just been burned.

The little girl was smiling; her hand outstretched holding a very large spider and stroking it with her pinkie finger.

‘Jakku? You’re not… scared of Froo-Froo here are you?!’ She looked genuinely shocked but Yamaguchi could feel the malice dripping behind the question.

‘Yes! Yes! Get that thing away from me, please…’ He said urgently.

‘Fine.’ The girl sighed and put the spider carefully back into her pocket and produced the long awaited GX card.

The boy sighed with relief.

‘Thanks Masa.’ He reached to take it but his hand was slapped away.

‘Oh, sorry. I don’t do deals with cry-babies.’ She was about to jump down from the tree when Jakku grabbed her arm, a look on his face that Yamaguchi knew all too well. Paranoia.

‘Please, don’t tell the others… about the spider, a-and the crying.’ He gulped.

‘I-I’ll do _anything.’_

 ‘Anything?’ She looked completely calm.

‘Anything.’

_‘Then give me all of your ZD cards for nothing.’_

Yamaguchi mouthed along with the girl.


End file.
